Spies, Sue Sylvester And Three Of Her Best Cheerio's
by zoreozoishiki
Summary: Kurt, Santana and Brittany are all kidnapped after they are caught by some men while waiting for Coach Sue after Cheerio's practice, while in captivity, they soon find out that their cheer-leading coach is not who she says she is, and that she might be the only one who can save them.
1. Chapter 1

_**I honestly don't know what this is…it's 3am…why do I always get fanfiction ideas while listening to my Glee playlists in the early hours of the morning?!**_

 _ **Anyway, expect this to be absolutely crazy, it is Sue Sylvester after all.**_

 _ **It takes place after Kurt has joined the Cheerio's but Mercedes has already left. Quinn is currently not a Cheerio so Kurt, Santana and Brittany have their own weird 'Unholy Trinity' thing going on. Tell me in the**_ _ **reviews**_ _**what you think they should be called. Pretty please?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, the word 'fan' would not be included in this fiction. (Did that even make sense?) I don't own**_ **Mine** _ **by Taylor Swift either.**_

 _ **P.S. I got Santana's Spanish from Google Translate so my apologies if it's atrocious.**_

"What does she want with us _now_?" Kurt complained as he waited behind with Santana and Brittany after Cheerio's practice, Coach Sue had asked to see them, probably to yell at them about something they did wrong during practice, even though they had done everything perfectly, the woman noticed every little thing and it got annoying at times.

Santana shrugged, "maybe she wants to promote us or get us to help her destroy the Glee Club or something.

"I thought we promised to never do that again." Brittany said, confused.

"Promises were made to be broken, Britt." Santana replied.

"I don't feel comfortable betraying the Glee Club." Kurt said.

"It's that or get kicked off the Cheerio's."

"Maybe she just wants us to take the leads in a new number for Nationals." He suggested hopefully.

"Where is she anyway?" By now everybody had left the gymnasium, and the three were left over by the benches, waiting awkwardly for what seemed like nothing.

"She probably forgot and went to her office or something . Come on." Santana said, walking towards the exit, Brittany was quick to follow her, and Kurt sighed, crossing his arms before hurrying after them; his dad hated it when he had to stay late after practice.

The halls of McKinley had always seemed creepy when the school was empty. The kids were so used to seeing it bustling with students, some hurrying to lessons; others trying to avoid bullies; other trying to _find_ people to bully.

Now they were eerily silent, the only sounds you could hear were the cheerleader's footsteps as they made their way down the corridor, accompanied with their heavy breathing as they all began to feel slightly uneasy.

As they slowly approached Coach Sue's office, crashing sounds filled their ears, they all immediately stopped where they were and listening quietly.

"What's going on in there?" Brittany whispered, as Santana slowly edged towards the window and peered through.

"I'm not sure, but that definitely isn't Coach Sylvester in there." She answered.

"Well what do we do?" Kurt asked, "should we go get Sue?!"

"We don't know where she is!" Santana hissed.

"Well then let's find her!" Kurt snapped back.

"Um.." Brittany's worried voice was enough to stop the two from bickering, she had joined Santana by the window and was now looking through it, "they saw me."

"What? Brittany!" Santana sighed, "well now we've gotta confront them!"

"What's he got in his hand?" Brittany asked curiously, Santana whipped her head back to the window, seconds later she had shoved Brittany to the ground and was lying on top of her as a bullet whizzed through the air right where they were standing.

"They've got a gun!" Kurt said as his eyes widened, "hurry up lets go!" He turned on his heel and ran straight into a muscled chest, "what the-"

He looked up and saw a _very_ muscular man standing in front of him, chuckling nervously, he backed away a few steps, bumping into Brittany and Santana, who were facing the opposite direction and staring at _another_ muscular dude.

"Er…we were just leaving…" He began, but was interrupted seconds after the first few words had left his mouth.

"Who are they?" The first man- the one Kurt had ran into -questioned, he wasn't aiming the question at Kurt, Santana or Brittany, so Kurt guessed he was addressing his 'friend'. The man looked like he hit the gym about three times a _day_ , from how hard his chest felt when Kurt ran into it he guessed that he was wearing some sort of bulletproof vest, but he wasn't a cop because he didn't have the uniform; he didn't even have a hat, he was dressed in all black, the only thing that wasn't covered up was his head, which showed off a short patch of black hair. His 'friend' was dressed exactly the same, but he was a brunette, and Kurt quickly realised that they both had _guns_.

"Okay, seriously, where the heck is Coach Sylvester?!" He whispered urgently to Santana as he stood with his back against hers, Brittany was slightly between the two of them but on the side, her back was to their shoulders, she reached out and grabbed Santana's hand.

"They're freaking cheerleaders, you buffoons." The person who had been in Sue's office stepped through the now open door, "who's your coach, kids?" It was a man, dressed the same as the other two- no wait, Kurt looked around, there were _four_ now, and they all had _weapons_. Kurt noticed that this man had gloves on though, probably so he wouldn't have his fingerprints traced doing whatever he was doing in there.

What the hell was going on?!

Kurt and Santana were smart enough to keep their mouths shut and not give away any important information, Brittany on the other hand…not so much.

"She Sylvester!" She said cheerfully, flashing the man her best ditzy smile. The poor blonde obviously had zero clue as to what exactly was going on; Santana and Kurt didn't really know either, but they at least understood that they were in potential danger.

Kurt resisted the urge to face palm and did it mentally instead, several times.

"Ah, so that's what her fake identity has been this whole time: a cheerleading coach." The man said, slowly circling the three like they were his prey.

"Who are you?" Santana spat, clearing not in the mood for any casual conversation. Kurt did admire that the Latina girl always seemed to have no fear, here she was, confronting a man with a gun while Kurt simply stood there shaking in his newly polished, very expensive shoes.

"My identity should remain a secret to you, young lady." The man had an accent, Kurt couldn't tell which one. "But yours however, shall not. Who are _you_?"

Santana scoffed, "I'm not telling you anything, bitch."

The man slapped her round the face, the sound of his hand connecting with her cheek making both Kurt and Brittany jump as it echoed through the hallway before dying out. Brittany unconsciously moved closer to Kurt and further away from the man.

Santana gritted her teeth, "still not going to tell you." Kurt had turned to watch by now, although knowing that the man from before was staring at his unsuspecting back made him feel incredibly nervous. Brittany has backed up against his chest, having let go on Santana's hand as the brave girl stood up to the man. Brittany gripped Kurt's hand and he squeezed it, hoping that calmed her nerves a little.

"What about you?" The man asked, directing his attention to Brittany, she moved even closer to Kurt, almost stepping on his foot. She stayed silent though.

The man advanced towards her and she whimpered, Santana stepping in front of her in seconds and shielding her from any unwanted attacks.

"Don't. Touch. Her." She snapped, her tone laced with venom and her hands curling into fists by her sides.

"We will get your names eventually." The man sighed, not even bothering with Kurt, which the countertenor was grateful for, he turned and started walking away, leaving the three confused for a few seconds, until he raised his hand in the air and clicked his fingers.

Hands immediately grabbed Kurt from all sides, wrenching him away from Brittany and making him cry out in surprise, he kicked and punched whoever had grabbed him, but it did nothing, he was simply hoisted over the man's shoulder and carried down the hallway. He pounded on the man's back the entire time, but it did nothing, Kurt suddenly wished he hit the gym more often. Because he didn't at all. Ever.

"Let me go!" He heard Santana shriek, and caught sight of her kicking and screaming at the man who was carrying her, he couldn't see Brittany, but he could hear her calmly being asked to be put down, she had no idea of what was happening.

They exited McKinley through the back entrance, and Kurt shivered as he was hit with the cold, evening air, he froze up when he felt the man's hand slip into his Cheerio's trouser pockets, searching for a phone; but it was in his bag, and he had left that in the gymnasium, damnit.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally put down, they were all standing in front of a large, black van, he looked around, his eyes locking with Santana, she gave him a small, barely noticeable nod and he understood what she was getting at, returning one and glancing to his other side, where Brittany was fidgeting and staring at at her feet.

He barely heard Santana shout 'now!' because his heartbeat was currently pounding loudly in his ears, he reached out and grabbed ahold of Brittany's hand before breaking into a run across the dimly lit school parking lot, he heard the man's shouts of surprise and pounding footsteps as they chased after him.

The wind bit at his skin as he ran, whipping through his hair and messing the perfect style up, he had more important things to worry about than his hair though; like getting away.

One good thing about Kurt was that he was fast; he got a lot of practice with running from all the times he had tried to escape from the jocks, he was small too, which was another advantage and that helped with his speed greatly.

He risked a glance behind him and saw that Santana was already catching up- but so were the men, and that worried him.

"Come on Britt!" He encouraged, "run a little bit faster, would you?"

The blonde tried to pick up the speed, but she ended up tripping over her own feet instead and falling forwards, Kurt only just managed to catch her before she face-planted the tarmac, and this simple act was all that it took for the men to catch up with them.

"Run Santana!" He yelled as he was thrown over someone's shoulder again, but the Latina girl had stopped and ran back, probably for Brittany; and had been caught too.

This time, instead of being put down, they were simply tossed into the fanlike they were nothing but rag doll, Kurt let out a grunt of pain when he landed on his back with a quiet _thud_ , the back doors to the van were slammed shut and the Cheerio's were plunged into darkness.

Santana immediately got up and starting banging on the small window in the van, how she managed to locate it so quickly in the darkened Kurt didn't know, and he didn't bother trying to get her to calm down when she started yelling in Spanish, either.

" **¡ESCHUCHAR, SI USTED PONE UNA MANO EN YO, KURT O BRITTANY NO DUDARÉ IR TODO LIMA HEIGHTS EN SU, CULO, PERRA!** " She shouted.

"Stop the violence." Brittany mumbled.

Kurt lurched forwards as the van started moving, and Santana was thrown against the side, "ow!" She yelled when she hit her shoulder, sliding down the wall of the vehicle and holding it tightly.

Brittany crawled over to her, "would you like me to kiss it better?" Kurt heard her whisper.

"Yeah, thanks Britt." Santana said, she sounded a little different to her usual bitchy self but Kurt ignored that.

"You're awfully quiet, Lady." Santana observed.

"There's not much to talk about, is there Satan?" He replied.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked innocently.

"I don't know Britt." Santana answered. There was another short silence. "Come over here and join us if you want, Lady."

"Really?" Kurt raised his eyebrows in disbelief even if they couldn't see him.

"Yes, really, we need to preserve body heat and all that shit and I know you're not gonna try anything some you're like, capital G gay and everything." Santana replied.

Kurt slowly moved over to where he guessed the girls were sat and positions himself next to who he hoped was Brittany, it did turn out to be her because she snuggled up to him when he's gotten close enough and had sat in his lap slightly.

"What's going to happen to us?" She whispered.

"I don't know Britt." Santana answered her again.

"Kurt, can I hold one of your soft baby hands please?"

"Sure Britt." He mumbled, as she grabbed his right hand and rubbed her thumb in circles on his palm.

"So soft." She giggled quietly. "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep then Britt." Santana whispered to her.

"Can you sing me a song?" She asked.

"What song?"

"Any song."

Kurt stayed silent and Santana began humming the tune to _Mine_.

" _I remember how it felt sitting by the water,_

 _You put your arm around me, for the first time,_

 _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_

 _You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._ "

"You sing so much better than Rachel, San…" Brittany mumbled sleepily, "you too Kurt."

Santana continued to him the song, and minutes later Kurt found himself starting to drift off too, his head lying on Brittany's shoulder, as his body finally started to relax after a _really_ hectic day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please remember to**_ _ **review**_ _**please.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: No, I have not somehow miraculously earned the rights to Glee overnight. It's still not mine :(.**_

Sue Sylvester was furious.

Not only had three of her best Cheerio's refused to turn up for their early practice, but on top of that, her office had been ransacked as well.

"Stupid teenagers." She muttered as she picked up one of her many Nationals trophies and put it back in its case. "I will find out who did this." She sat down in her office chair and opened a drawer, reaves long a thin, dark grey laptop with _Sue Sylvester_ engraved on the lid, she made sure her office door was shut before placing the laptop on her desk and opening it, pressing the power button and waiting for it to boot up.

There were a few knocks on her office door and she rolled her eyes, quickly placing the laptop back in the drawer and pushing it shut. "Come in." She called, trying to maintain a casual sitting position so she didn't look suspicious, she thought she did a pretty good job.

The door to her office swung open and in walked one William Shuester, Sue smirked as her brain immediately began conjuring up many insults for the Spanish teacher.

"Why hello Butt-Chin, what can I do for you on this fine day?" She asked innocently.

William shot her a look and sat down in one of the other chairs, leaving her office door wide open. "I just wanted to ask you if you've seen Kurt, Brittany or Santana, they weren't in my Spanish lesson this morning." He replied.

Sue frowned, "no, they weren't in my early morning Cheerio's practise either, I thought that maybe Lady had gotten sidetracked by that baboon-heart father of his, and that Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Fake-Boobs had lost track of time while making out in the back of their unsuspecting parents' car but I guess I was wrong for once."

Will looked around, raising his eyebrows, "what happened to your office?" He questioned.

"Somebody broke into it, William, and they tried to go through all of my stuff." Sue got up and locked one of the not-smashed glass trophy cases, "they didn't seem to take anything."

Will nodded, "okay Sue, I'm just going to hope that they turn up in Glee Club." He said, getting up and leaving, closing her office door behind him.

Sue scowled because he hadn't given her enough time to dip into her large bag of insults, especially as she had just come up with quite a few to do with his hair.

She sat down and placed the laptop of her desk again, seeing that it was now fully booted up and putting her password in. She chuckled as she did so, she was very proud of her password, it was almost impossible to guess.

When the laptop had logged her in, she quickly got up once again and locked her office door before pulling the blinds down. She went over to the far corner of the room, reached up and plucked a small spy camera from the corner, barely noticeable unless you were looking at that particular place _very_ intently. Most people just assumed it was a fly.

She went back over to the laptop and placed the camera in a little slot, the laptop's screen immediately lit up with several pieces of camera footage, from both ten minutes ago and last nightmare.

"Now to find out who the hell messed up my office." She said quietly to herself, clicking on the video file labelled _Previous Night: 05:37pm_.

The screen changed, and a picture of her office flashed up, Sue waited several silent minutes until someone entered, his face hidden from the camera.

Sue's eyes widened slightly as she realised who the man was- none other than her arch-nemesis, the very leader of a group of men that wanted nothing more than her head on a very sharp spike.

She watched as he went through everything in her office, trying (and failing) to get into her laptop drawer, he carelessly knocked over many of her prized possessions, most of them being her trophies, and then raised her eyebrows as he suddenly stopped and turned in the general direction of her office window.

The man stared at that spot for a few seconds before slowly reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his gun. A million thoughts raced through Sue's mind as he pointed it and fired it through her office window. She quickly glanced up and it was only then that she noticed the small bullet-sized hole in the glass.

She stood up, leaving her laptop on the desk, and hurried out into the school corridor, her eyes following the hole in her window to the very similar hole in the opposite wall on the other side of the corridor.

"What went on here?" She asked herself, glancing up and down the hallway before running to the corner and plucking a similar camera as the one in her office off of the wall. She raced back into her office, locked the door again and swapped out the cameras, clicking the exact same file on the computer screen and waiting for it to load.

Her three best Cheerio's figures filled the screen, the same as the three who had mysteriously disappeared from the face of the planet this morning. She could do nothing but watch in slightly shocked silence as they were confronted by the group of men that wanted her dead, and observed as they were hoisted over the men's shoulders and taken to God-knows-where.

She slammed the laptop kid shut and cursed under her breath, three of her best Cheerio's had been captured and were provably being hostage, why did they have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?! She out the laptop back in the drawer and pressed a hidden button under her desk, Becky Jackson quickly appeared on the other side of her door, and Sue got up to unlock it, letting the young girl in.

"What's up, Coach?" She asked, clipboard in hand.

"Becky, I need you to go tell Principal Figgins that I'll be leaving early today." She ordered.

Becky nodded, "can do, Coach!" She saluted her superior and ran out of the office and towards that of Principal Figgins.

Sue grabbed the keys to her Le Car and left her office and the school, she climbed into her vehicle and drove towards her house.

She parked her Le Car with care and rushed into her building, slamming the door shut and paying no attention to her housemaid, she simply ran downstairs to her basement, typed in the code on the keypad and walked inside.

Lights illuminated the large room she was now in, and she wasted no time in turning on all of her surveillance cameras- one of which being that of the McKinely High school parking lot.

Once again she was greeted by a few of her Cheerio's and the men that had captured them, they were all thrown into a large black van and the said van sped off into the night.

"Damnit." She cursed, "I guess I'm going on another unscheduled mission."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aaaaand we are back to Kurt, Brittany and Santana. This fic will mostly be from their P.O.V.s but every now and then you**_ **will** _ **get a Sue chapter I promise.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do I**_ **look** _ **like I own Glee to you?**_

Santana opened her eyes and shifted on the uncomfortable floor groggily, she tried to move her arms to stretch and found that she was handcuffed by her right wrist to a pipe connected to the wall, upon inspection she found that the handcuffs were indeed real police cuffs, so breaking out of them using a pin from Brittany's hair was out of the question.

She looked up at the ceiling, shielding her eyes from the bright light emitting from the simple bulb hanging there, Kurt was lying a few feet away from her, his body slumped awkwardly across the wall as he seemed to be asleep. Santana frowned, she couldn't remember falling asleep, she just remembered singing to Brittany in the van.

 _Brittany_. She spun around quickly, hissing in pain when the metal from the cuff around her wrist dug into her skin, definitely leaving red marks imprinted there, she glanced to her other side but Brittany was nowhere to be seen. Silently cursing, she turned over again, got as close to Kurt as she could, and then kicked him, hard.

The countertenor jolted awake quickly, wincing when his cuff dug into his arm, his eyes widened in shock and confusion for the few seconds where he forgot where he was, but then his eyes settled on Santana, chained to the wall, and he calmed down a little before scowling at her.

"What was that for?!" He snapped, reaching down and rubbing his leg with his free hand.

"Where's Brittany?" Santana ignored his question and got straight to the point instead.

Kurt tensed up a little and looked around the small room they were in, taking in his surroundings for the first time, his eyes settled on one spot and he nodded at it, "she's over there."

Santana managed to turn her body at a slightly awkward angle and finally caught sight of her girlfriend, she was cuffed to the wall in a similar fashion to Kurt and Santana and seemed to be fast asleep.

"Britt!" Santana called out, "Britt wake up!"

Kurt nudged her, "let her sleep, she needs it more than we do."

Santana sighed and shut up, the boy had a point after all.

"I think we should appreciate this silence and maybe ask a few questions of our own." Kurt said looking at Santana pointedly.

"Yeah, questions that we won't get the answers to." Santana scoffed.

"Well okay then." Kurt moved slightly, he was clearly uncomfortable in his current position. "Do you remember what happened?"

"We were waiting behind after Cheerio's practise for Sue." Santana began, squinting as she tried to remember, "we went to go find her and a group of guys ambushed us and threw us in the back of their van."

Kurt nodded, "that's what I remember too."

The door to their small room opened and their heads whipped towards the new movement, one of the men from before entered with a large tray that held some dry bread and three cups of water. He dropped the tray carelessly on the floor, causing most of the water to slosh over the sides of the cups.

He then went over to were Brittany was sleeping rather peacefully and un-cuffed her, dragging her body over next to Santana and cuffing her to the same pipe Santana was currently bound too. When he noticed that she was still asleep, he delivered a sharp kick to poor Brittany's ribs, and she jolted awake, letting out a loud whimper of pain, and cowered when she saw where she was.

Santana lashed out immediately, using both of her legs to kick at Brittany'a attacker and not holding anything back, she was screaming at him and yelling obscenities in Spanish.

"Calm down." The man said, kicking her to, "God you're the worst behaved out of all you." He then smiled, and Kurt didn't like that look at all.

He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and grabbed Santana's bare arm, yanking her forwards forcefully and making her yelp out in pain, he stabbed the needle in and pushed the plunger down, and Santana felt her entire body slowly going limp.

Her eyes widened, "what the fuck did you do?!"

The man simply shrugged and put the empty syringe back in his pocket, "it'll wear off in a few hours, sweetheart." He smiled again and then left the room.

"How am I supposed to eat?!" Santana snapped angrily, "I can't move my fucking arms!"

"Calm down Santana!" Kurt told her, "getting angry won't help anything, I'm pretty sure it's what got you into that mess."

She sighed in frustration but seemed determined to not let her true emotions show.

"I'll help you eat." Brittany smiled, reaching out and grabbing a piece of bread, Santana opened her mouth willing as Brittany broke off a small piece and popped it in. Kurt helped himself to a slice of bread and chewed it slowly, wanting to savour it since he didn't know when he was going to be allowed to eat next.

After Santana had finished all of her bread, Brittany helped her have a few sips of water before finally eating herself.

"My ribs hurt." She complained quietly after they'd all finished eating.

"I can't believe that bastard kicked you for no reason." Santana said angrily. "What is even going _on_?"

"It's Coach Sue." Brittany said simply.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"She isn't who she says she is. She told me to never tell but I guess I've got to now."

" _What?"_

"One time, I got lost on my way back from History. I wandered outside and Sue was there talking to a weird guy." Brittany explained, "when I asked her who he was, she said she'd tell me, but then she'd have to kill me."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "it was probably just her date or something."

Santana laughed, "Coach Sue? _Dating_?" She shook her free arm and was glad to find that she was able to move it slightly again. "Those two words should never be put into the same sentence together again. _Ever._ "

Kurt shuddered, "yeah, yeah you're right." He looked back at Brittany, waiting for her to continue.

"She had cameras all over the school. Becky told me."

"So…what? Sue is some kind of secret agent or something?" Santana Sao in disbelief, "no way."

"It's possible." Kurt said, "think about it, we don't know anything about her except that she's our cheerleading coach and that she works at McKinley. If you think about the way she acts and consider the fact that she might not actually be lying about half the things she says like we suspect she is, then she could actually be-"

"-A secret agent." Brittany finished triumphantly.

Santana looked at Kurt, "have you completely lost it already?! Damn Hummel, we've been here for like five minutes and you're already going crazy!"

"It's a completely plausible theory!"

"Using big words doesn't make you less senile!"

"It doesn't make you more right either but you're still trying!"

"Stop arguing guys." Brittany said, "I don't want the man to come back down and kick me again."

Santana shut up instantly, glaring at Kurt instead with her eyes narrowed while he countered it with his infamous Bitch Stare.

"What's going to happen to us?" Brittany asked quietly.

"We don't know Britt." Kurt sighed.

"Why can't we ask the-"

The sound of locks clicking filled their ears and the door was pushed open, a different man from before came down the steps leading up to the exit, followed by the man who had been rifling through Sue's office before, the Cheerio's guessed that he was the leader.

The man nodded towards Brittany, "she seems to be the easiest to get information out of," he said, "and that one is way too difficult to even try." He looked at Santana while he said this, then his eyes moved to Kurt, "we don't know about him get, so just bring the blonde for now."

The other man reached forwards and un-cuffed Brittany before yanking her up onto her feet, she was slightly unsteady but regained her balance quickly.

"Where are you taking her?" Kurt sake quickly before Santana had the chance to lash out again.

"Just to see if she'll tell us anything, don't worry, we won't hurt her if she cooperates." The leader smiled.

"Take me instead!" Santana yelled, "I'll tell you anything, just don't take Brittany, _please_!"

"I'm sorry," the leader replied, clocking his fingers and making the man drag Brittany up the stairs, "but after your resistance earlier, I can't believe you."

He turned and started walking up the stairs.

"Stay safe Britt!" Santana shouted before the door was slammed shut and the locks were fastened back into place.


End file.
